Tears won't wash you away
by kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: Auf eurem Weg zum Altar erntest du bewundernde Blicke, weil du schön bist und elegant, weil du stolz wirkst und glücklich auf die Menschen, die nur das sehen, was sie sehen wollen an so einem freudigen Tag.


Du stehst am Fenster deines Zimmers und blickst hinunter auf die Leute, die alle gehetzt wirken und geschäftig über die Wiese eilen. Du siehst Tische, eine Bühne, Unmengen an Dekoration und Weiß, so viel Weiß, dass es dich beinahe blendet.

Dein Kleid schmiegt sich angenehm an deinen Körper und du kannst nicht widerstehen, immer wieder über den glatten, seidigen Stoff zu streichen. Es hat sicherlich Tage gedauert, dieses Kleid anzufertigen, aber darüber machst du dir nicht viele Gedanken, du bist es gewöhnt, immer das Beste vom Besten zu haben.

Du bist schon seit Stunden fertig, bist ordentlich gekleidet und zurechtgemacht, die Haare sind hochgesteckt und die Make-Up-Zauber haben ihr Übriges getan. Du siehst gut aus, findest du, als du dich kurz zum Spiegel umdrehst und dich betrachtest. Hübsch warst du ja sowieso immer, mit deinen hellblonden Haaren und den klaren, blauen Augen, in denen sich jeder, der dir gegenübersteht, widerspiegelt.

Doch wenn jemand sich die Mühe machen würde, genau hinzusehen, würde er erkennen, dass der Glanz aus deinen Augen verschwunden ist. Ja, sie sind immer noch schön, aber das übliche Funkeln sucht man vergebens. Doch bisher ist es niemandem aufgefallen. In den letzten Tagen waren alle viel zu beschäftigt, um ausgerechnet dir großartig Beachtung zu schenken. In dem Spektakel, das um dich herum stattfindet, spielst du nur eine Nebenrolle und das Interesse der Zuschauer liegt bei Anderen, nicht bei dir.

Jemand klopft an deine Tür und du blickst dich verwundert um, immerhin ist noch eine Stunde Zeit, bis du den Kopf recken und wie die stolze Hexe, die du sein solltest, hinaus in den Garten gehen musst.

Mit einem leisen „Ja"gewährst du der Person Eintritt und dein Herz setzt einen Moment aus, als sich die Tür öffnet.

„Kannst du mir mit der Krawatte helfen? Anscheinend hab ich Koordinationsprobleme, ich schaffe es beim besten Willen nicht, dass sie richtig sitzt", fragt Draco mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen und dem Funkeln in den Augen, das man bei dir so vergebens sucht. Vielleicht hat er es dir gestohlen, denkst du, und musst fast lachen, weil das so falsch gar nicht ist.

Du zwingst deine Mundwinkel dazu, sich zu heben, gehst auf ihn zu und löst seine Krawatte, um sie danach anständig zu binden. Er riecht nach Sandelholz und Patschuli, und du merkst, wie deine Atemzüge tiefer werden.

„Nervös?", erkundigst du dich schließlich, während du die beiden Enden der Krawatte übereinander legst. Komisch, denkst du, dass es manchmal sinnlicher ist, einem Mann die Krawatte umzubinden als sie ihm abzunehmen.

„Ist das Krawattendebakel Antwort genug?", lautet Dracos Erwiderung, in der ein Lachen steckt, aber du kannst seinen Mund nicht sehen, zu sehr konzentrierst du dich auf deine Arbeit.

Du lächelst, und schließlich blickst du auf. „Fertig. Zufrieden?" Schnell machst du einen Schritt zur Seite, damit er sich im Spiegel betrachten kann.

„Perfekt. Vielen Dank. Stell dir vor, was los wäre, wenn ich mit schiefer Krawatte dort draußen erscheinen würde. Jede anwesende Hexe würde sich das Maul zerreißen und meine Mutter würde nie wieder mit mir sprechen," scherzt Draco.

Du lachst, weil du es ehrlich lustig findest, und in diesem Moment wünschst du dir nichts sehnlicher, als dass er _dich_ da draußen erwarten würde, dass _du_ es wärst, die am Arm deines Vaters den Kiesweg entlangschreiten wird.

„Hast du deine Rede fertig?", fragt er übergangslos und sieht dich erwartungsvoll an.

Du bejahst und hast jetzt schon Angst davor, vor versammelter Hochzeitsgesellschaft zu sprechen. Wie sollst du denn mit Glückwünschen um dich werfen und lustige Anekdoten aus dem Leben des Brautpaares erzählen, wenn jede Faser deines Körpers sich wünscht, alles wäre nur ein böser Traum? Wie sollst du deiner Schwester zu der Schwangerschaft, die vor zwei Wochen festgestellt wurde, gratulieren, wenn du dieses Kind in ihrem Bauch jetzt schon abgrundtief hasst, und das, obwohl du die Patin sein wirst, und kurz durchfährt dich der Gedanke, dass du ein schlechter Mensch bist, weil das Kind ja nichts dafür kann, dass es die falsche Mutter hat, aber du bist einfach so wütend, dass du schreien könntest, und Sachen um dich werfen, um dich danach auf dem Boden zu einer Kugel zusammenzurollen und darauf zu warten, dass dich jemand aus diesem Loch, in das du gefallen bist, wieder herausholt.

Und Draco willst du deine Verzweiflung auch ins Gesicht brüllen, weil er so _blind_ ist. Weil er anscheinend vergessen hat, dass du dich gemeinsam mit ihm über Potter lustig gemacht hast, dass du ihn bemitleidet hast, als der Hippogreif ihn am Arm verletzt hat, dass du dem Inquisitionskommando beigetreten bist, weil er das auch getan hat, dass du ihm in eurem sechsten Jahr oft Teller mit Fleisch und Gemüse in die Kerker gebracht hast, weil er nur selten zum Essen in die Große Halle gekommen ist, und du nicht wolltest, dass er noch mehr abnimmt und krank wird, dass du vor Sorge fast umgekommen bist, als er plötzlich mit den Todessern verschwunden ist, dass du mit ihm gefeiert hast, dass der Krieg vorbei ist und ihr jetzt alle frei seid, dass du _immer _da warst, auch wenn es sonst niemand war.

Aber für deine Schwester war er nie blind, seit du die beiden vor zwei Jahren näher miteinander bekannt gemacht hast. Du weißt, dass sie schwer zu übersehen ist, aber warum muss gerade _dein_ Draco derjenige sein, für den sie am hellsten leuchtet?

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich vor dir heirate, weißt du? Ich hab mir immer vorgestellt, dass du mit 25 schon zwei Kinder hast, die du dann bei mir ablädst, weil sie dir den letzten Nerv rauben. Lustig, nicht, wie sich das Leben nicht an Regeln hält", sagt Draco leise und schenkt dir ein so warmes Lächeln, dass du überall fühlen kannst, wie es sich in dich bohrt und hämisch lacht, weil es dir ein Gefühl gibt, das von seiner Seite aus gar nicht existiert.

„Ich denke, ich werde nie heiraten", wirfst du in den Raum und die Worte breiten sich aus und lassen kurzzeitig alles andere verstummen.

Draco blickt dich perplex an. Nein, natürlich kann er mit dieser Aussage nichts anfangen.

„Wieso das denn? Es wird doch ein Leichtes für dich sein, dir einen reichen Zauberer zu angeln. Wenn Astoria nicht wäre … ", beginnt er, bricht ab und zwinkert dir zu.

_Wenn Astoria nicht wäre, was dann?,_ denkst du, innerlich kochend vor Wut. Dann würde er dich nehmen? Lügner! Astoria war zwei Jahre lang da, du vierzehn.

„Ich will aber nicht irgendeinen reichen Zauberer", machst du leise und schluckst, weil du Angst hast, dass er zwischen den Zeilen lesen kann, aber diese Furcht ist unbegründet. Draco hat immer noch keine Augen für das, was sich direkt vor ihm abspielt und doch eigentlich so offensichtlich ist.

„Überlass das mal mir. Ich finde schon jemanden für dich. Mein Vater hat genügend Bekannte, die Söhne haben", gibt er gut gelaunt zurück und du willst ihn schlagen für seine Ignoranz.

„Ich sollte langsam mal runtergehen. Es wird, denke ich, erwartet, dass die Brautjungfer vor dem Brautpaar am Altar erscheint", bemerkst du mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und fürchtest dich jetzt schon davor, von allen Augen beobachtet neben dem Altar zu stehen, zunächst auf den Bräutigam und danach auf die Braut zu warten, stets mit verzückter Miene, die jeder erwartet und sehen möchte, weil du immerhin die Brautjungfer bist und damit eine der Personen, die diese Ehe am meisten unterstützt.

„Warte noch kurz", fordert Draco dich auf und umfasst dein Handgelenk, als du dich zum Gehen wendest.

Mit gehobener Augenbraue drehst du dich um und wieder ist da dieses Lächeln, das die Macht hat, ein Herz zu brechen.

„Ich glaube, am Tag der Hochzeit ist es auch angebracht, den Leuten aus dem näheren Umfeld zu danken, dass sie dich auf deinem Weg begleitet haben. Eine Hochzeit ist ja der Beginn eines neuen Lebensabschnitts, nicht?" sagte Draco.

Du nickst und wartest.

„Ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dir für alles, was du für mich getan hast, dankbar bin. Das geht von dem einen Mal, als du mich hinter dem Rücken meiner Eltern ins 's gebracht hast, weil ich mir diese scheußliche Muggelkrankheit von diesem im Nachhinein betrachtet sehr fragwürdigen Mädel in dieser Bar eingefangen hab, bis zu den vielen Malen, die du mir Essen gebracht hast, weil ich es nicht geschafft hab, in die Große Halle zu gehen," fährt er fort und räuspert sich leise.

Er erinnert sich ja doch, denkst du und spürst, wie du beginnst zu weinen, und du lächelst schnell, um die salzigen Tropfen, die deine Wange hinabgleiten, als Tränen der Rührung zu verkaufen.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelt er leise, weil er immer schon gefunden hat, dass _Ich hab dich lieb_ etwas ist, das nur Frauen sagen, und schließt dich in seine Arme.

Du klammerst dich an ihm fest, saugst seinen Duft ein und für kurze Zeit gibt es nur dich und ihn, keine Astoria, keine Hochzeit, kein Kind und kein zerstörtes Leben.

„Ich liebe dich auch", gibst du mit erstickter Stimme zurück, weil es so wahr und aufrichtig ist, was du sagst und er es nicht verstehen will.

Er drückt dir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und du musst dem Drang widerstehen, augenblicklich deine Hand auf die Stelle zu legen, wo seine Lippen dich berührt haben.

„Und jetzt ab mit dir. Ich will heute noch heiraten", bemerkt er lachend und du wirst herausgerissen aus diesem schönen Moment, in dem du dir eingeredet hast, dass es so schlimm gar nicht ist.

Du zwingst dir abermals ein Lächeln auf und verlässt das Zimmer und Draco folgt dir, weil es doch schon recht spät ist und der Bräutigam sowieso nicht wirklich einen großen Auftritt braucht. Der ist allein für die Braut, für Astoria, bestimmt.

Auf eurem Weg zum Altar erntest du bewundernde Blicke, weil du schön bist und elegant, weil du stolz wirkst und glücklich auf die Menschen, die nur das sehen, was sie sehen wollen an so einem freudigen Tag.

Du stellst dich auf die Seite, auf der Astoria gleich stehen wird, und deine Mutter lächelt dir anerkennend zu. Sie ist zufrieden mit dir, aber warum sollte es anders sein, du hast die Fähigkeit, dich in der Öffentlichkeit gut zu präsentieren, mit der Muttermilch aufgenommen.

Und dann, als alle auf ihrem Platz stehen und sitzen, ertönt Musik, die der Wind über das gesamte Grundstück trägt und die genauso schön ist wie Astoria, die nun gemeinsam mit eurem Vater am Eingangstor erscheint und Richtung Altar schreitet.

Etliche _Oh's _und _Ah's_ sind zu vernehmen, während deine Schwester zwischen den Gästen hindurchgeht und einigen ein bezauberndes Lächeln schenkt.

Schließlich hat sie den Altar erreicht und nimmt sofort Dracos Hand und er schenkt ihr einen Blick, der so voller Liebe ist, dass er sich in dein Fleisch schneidet und du schreien willst, weil es so sehr schmerzt, weil _du_ dort stehen solltest und nicht sie.

Doch du bleibst ganz stumm, auch, als der Zauberer, der die Zeremonie leitet, fragt, ob jemand Einwände gegen diese Eheschließung hat, weil es sowieso keinen Sinn hat, weil es erniedrigend wäre, vor allen Leuten herauszuposaunen, dass du Draco liebst und deine Schwester hasst.

Gerade weil du ihn so liebst wie er Astoria liebt, wirst du für immer still bleiben, schließlich willst du ja, dass er glücklich ist, obwohl du zerbrichst, als das Brautpaar sich küsst und der Wind die Scherben mit sich trägt wie die Musik, die wieder einsetzt, um diesen Moment zu untermalen, der für alle glücklich ist, nur nicht für dich.


End file.
